


Caught Out

by Applesaday



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: Emma and Regina had a simple enough arrangement. There were no strings attached, and they could play out their deepest fantasies. And it worked for them for a few months.Until the incriminating photos started to appear, unraveling everything and promising to destroy their idyllic (albeit secret) lifestyle.





	1. Bend Over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caught Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683037) by [Miss_Conduct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Conduct/pseuds/Miss_Conduct). 



> So the absolutely fantastic Angel_Ortiz made some really great art and it inspired me to create this fic!
> 
> It's got plenty of smut and all that good stuff, so I'll keep my intro brief, and let you folks enjoy this!
> 
> Also thanks to Misslane for helping me out and reading this!
> 
> And I can't forget to add a shout-out to the SQSN mods once again for being absolutely amazing with their planning and making sure everything was running smoothly!

It was a simple enough arrangement.

_ “Where did we leave off last time, my pet?” _

_ “I believe I was draped over your legs, and you were about to spank me.” _

This was what a regular Saturday was like. Emma and Regina would get together at Regina’s mansion, drink for a bit, and then descend to the basement that had the most extensive BDSM dungeon Emma had ever seen.

_ A low chuckle. “Aren’t you forgetting something?” _

_ “Shit. Sorry: Mistress.” _

_ The sharp crack of a whip sounded in the air. “Language.” _

_ “Right, shit-ah...ke! Shiitake mushrooms, that’s what I was about to say.” _

_ “You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight, now come, and bend over.” _

They weren’t bothered with labels or relationships. This was an arrangement. They were both kinky single women, and this worked for them. No expectations, no explanations to anyone outside of their dungeon nor any date nights. Just a Mistress and her pet having their fun during the weekends.

_ “Now, remind me again what had happened?” _

_ “I had orgasmed...before you allowed me to.” _

Sometimes they switched it up, played a different game, but the rules were always the same: The sessions ended when the clock struck midnight on Sunday night, no I love you’s or any other kind of affectionate terms were said.

_ “Ah yes. Now, are you going to count like a good pet?” _

_ A hand was laid on her back, caressing her skin. “Yes Mistress.” _

And most importantly, no kissing on the lips. Ever.

It was just easier that way. No muss, no fuss. 

_ The sound of skin being slapped permeated the room, followed by a sharp hiss and then, “One.” _

_ And again. “Two.” _

It was a mutual agreement.

Emma was guarded and jaded, she had zero interest in getting romantically involved with anyone for the foreseeable future. Or at least that’s what she told everyone. In reality, her romantic thoughts were occupied with Regina, and if this was the only way she got to spend time with her, Emma would take it.

For Regina, as the mayor, she had a certain image to uphold. The redeemed ex-Evil Queen had a very narrow margin with which she had to maintain before the town rose up and demanded she resign.

And she was certain that dominating the Saviour would certainly qualify as impeachment material.

_ “You did very good my pet. Now, let me get this blindfold off of you.” _

_ Emma blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light, while Regina rubbed the area she had been slapping.  _

Of course, they still believed in after-care, it wasn’t just a case of wham-bam, thank you ma’am.

There was a trust that had been built, one that they kept behind closed doors.

And it worked for them. It was a schedule they kept to for months after Emma and Henry came back from New York and they defeated Zelena.

After that, Storybrooke had mostly gone back to normal.

Well, as normal as a town full of fairytales could get.

_ “Now, get up on the bed on your back.” _

_ Emma got off from her position on Regina’s legs and crawled over to the four poster bed. _

_ She chanced a glance at Regina. The brunette was wearing red leather pants, high heels, and a vest that barely held her breasts in. _

_ She bit her lip and lied down, letting out a soft breath once she was settled. _

_ “Close your eyes.” _

_ Emma complied with the order, and within seconds, she felt the cool touch of an ice cube on her left thigh. She promptly jolted at the ice on her skin, and she had to fight to not squirm. _

_ “You’re getting better at this.” _

_ The ice cube made its way up to her abdomen, where Regina made it do circles, before descending between her legs. When it reached her clit, she grabbed the bed sheets in an effort to ground herself, feeling the drops of cool water that trailed behind tickling her. _

_ Regina then moved to her entrance, and Emma arched her back slightly at that, letting out a soft moan, her legs tensing. _

_ “Someone’s needy.” The ice cube circled her entrance. _

_ And then Regina’s fingers were in her, teasing her without end. _

But of course, like every good thing, it has to come to an end.

_ “Now, cum for me, my pet.” _


	2. The Lesbians of Storybrooke

For Emma, there was nothing more aggravating than someone who tried to set her up on a date. 

Doubly so when it was her well-meaning mother who was trying very hard to make it known that she fully accepted having a lesbian for a daughter.

“What about Mulan? She would be a fantastic choice. She’s strong…”

“And swift as a coursing river?” Emma riposted, leaning back on her chair. At Snow’s glare, Emma added, “Come on, you’ve already tried to pair me off with Mulan before-”

“Because I think she would be good for you! I mean, it’s not like there’s a lot of lesbians in this town,” Snow stated, as if that was the ultimate card trick in her repertoire, twirling the cup of coffee in her hands.

Emma blinked. “You make it seem like there’s more than a handful of us around.”

Snow shrugged and leant her elbows on the countertop. “There could be. You girls could make a group, get everyone paired off.”

It was really hard for Emma to not facepalm right then and there. She settled for bitingly saying, “Yeah, we’ll call ourselves: The Lesbians of Storybrooke.” Then she dramatically looked off into the distance and made a sweeping hand gesture to add, “Our slogan: True love be damned, we need to pair up.”

To wit, Snow rolled her eyes and said, “Your slogan could use some work.”

Emma groaned. “Beats running for mayor with the slogan ‘The Good Choice for Storybrooke.’ Which, if we’re being honest, I still don’t understand why you’re so adamant on beating Regina. I thought therapy was going good for you guys.”

Snow and Regina, at David and Archie’s insistence, were attending weekly therapy sessions for the betterment of their relationship. After so many years of animosity, and subsequently their burgeoning amnesty for the sake of the town, they were ready to bury the hatchet and continue as unlikely allies.

Or so it seemed, until a few days ago when Snow proclaimed she was running for Mayor in the upcoming elections, and it had thrown Emma in for a loop.

“Our therapy is going well. And this isn’t about beating her! I just don’t think she’s suited for being our Mayor,” Snow said.

Emma raised an eyebrow. “And why not? She’s been running this town for over three decades without a hitch.”

“I will remind you that 28 of those years we were all under a spell, so elections were null and void. And that’s why we need a change.”

“So what, you’re going to join as one of the eight people that want to usurp Regina for her post and fight for it?” Emma concluded.

“Yep. Wait, eight?” Snow asked, looking shocked.

Emma nodded. “Yeah.”

“And where did you get that information?”

“For some reason, Regina’s made the Sheriff’s department in charge of the election stuff. Probably to make sure no one thinks she’ll be messing anything up or meddling with anything.”

Snow hummed. “That’s incredibly decent of her.”

“See? Come on, she’s changed.”

“You have got to be one of the handful of people that actually believes that.” Snow paced her kitchen.

Emma felt like she was going up against a brick wall. They had worked together recently, so why couldn’t Snow just see that? “What’s the point of therapy if you’re not going to even try to make amends with her?”

“We are making amends! I mean, our sessions are slow - we’ve only just now gotten to Daniel. And I do think she can change, but I think she’s a long way from truly achieving that. She needs to step down as Mayor, give us a chance to see her not as some self-appointed ruler.”

“This coming from an ex-monarch yourself. I mean really, half of the people running are monarchs who are convinced they can do a better job because they have the ‘experience’. Which sounds like bullshit to me.”

“Emma!” The reproach sounded so motherly that Emma had a small bout of whiplash at that. 

“What?! You’re going to tell me that ruling a kingdom is the same as running a small town in Maine?”

“Well no, but nonetheless, it gives us a bit of an advantage.”

Emma made a bit of a face. “No offense, but I think Geppetto's campaign sounds much more promising.”

“Geppetto’s running too?” Snow looked flabbergasted. “And what’s his slogan?”

“‘No one’s more reliable than a woodworker.’”

* * *

 

It was true, Storybrooke was in quite the political predicament.

If it wasn’t enough that they had such a crazy mayoral race, the town was also trying to come up with lodging arrangements for their newest residents: Camelot.

When Lancelot and Guinevere had shown up with a motley gang of knights and Camelot residents one fine day, explaining that they were running away from King Arthur, who had gone mad, Storybrooke opened their arms to help them out.

But of course, Storybrooke’s existing residents didn’t see that as consequential, they just focused on Regina’s past misdemeanours more than a lifetime ago. Now, no matter what she did, what she agreed to, it was never going to be enough.

She sighed. 

“I can come back another time, if you’d prefer?”

Regina looked up. It was Guinevere, Guin as she preferred to be called. “No, not at all. How can I help you?”

Guin smiled and walked closer to Regina’s desk. “I came to thank you once again for helping my people get settled. I have finally seen that everyone has a home and a profession for themselves. All except for one.”

Regina looked puzzled. She began to wonder whether she had forgotten someone while poring over the lists. “Who did I forget? I will see to it at once.”

Letting out a laugh, Guin sat down on the chair across from Regina. “You didn’t forget anyone. I was talking about myself. I wished to see that all of my people were seen to before I was given something. And I am living with Lancelot, so I am fine with my living arrangements.”

“I see,” Regina said with a smile, putting her hands together on top of her desk. “So where do your interests lie?”

Guin leant back and hummed. “I believe my expertise would work best with politics. So, do you have any open positions?”

Regina was happy to see that the 21st century adjustments classes were going so well for their newest residents. “Well, I believe I can fit you here, perhaps working with me as a political analyst? I’m certain that with this town’s growing population we’ll be needing a more thorough political strategy. What do you say?”

“Certainly!” Guin’s enthusiasm was contagious, and Regina couldn’t fight her own smile. It had been a while since someone was actually excited to work with her, barring the ever persistent Miss Swan.

Which reminded her, she had a mountain of paperwork with the Sheriff’s name on it. So she said her goodbyes to Guin, explaining that she could begin working tomorrow, and then gathered the files in her arms before teleporting herself to the police department’s bullpen.

It was always amusing for Regina when she made both Lancelot and Mulan jump and reach for their nonexistent swords whenever they were caught off-guard. When they saw it was just Regina, they settled back down, but not without throwing her a pair of dirty looks.

They didn’t actually dislike her, they just didn’t enjoy the surprise visits.

She threw them a wicked smirk and headed into Emma’s office.

“You do know that one day they will get you for that, right?” Emma asked. Surprisingly enough, she was working for once, barely looking up from her own mountain of paperwork. 

Regina hummed, adding to the pile without any fanfare. “Until then, I will continue having my fun. I want these completed by the end of the week.”

Emma took one look at her new larger pile and groaned. “Seriously? How in the world can one town accumulate so much paperwork? And another thing: how did I become the town’s archives? I swear half of the things you give me have nothing to do with police work.”

“And what of it? You do such a good job with your reports, and I am a busy woman running a town full of fairytales,” Regina responded, her smirk still well in-place. She was enjoying tormenting Emma.

“Oh yeah, very. And I am not running a police department in a town full of fairytales,” Emma riposted, gesturing to her two deputies.

“You are; so well in fact, that I think they’re more than capable of doing their jobs without your constant guidance. So get to it.”

Regina disappeared before Emma was able to get out another barb through. She would make it up on the weekend.


	3. Don't Move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that, with the nature of this fic, I don't need to say: Smut ahead!
> 
> But, as I've been told in the past to warn if a bucket of cold water was needed, I will say that there is smut ahead.
> 
> Enjoy!

Like all the other Saturdays for the past few months, Emma was promptly at Regina’s door for 10am. Henry was off with the Charmings, and she had a whole weekend to play with Regina, under the guise of a meeting of the minds to discuss ideas for the town.

No one really questioned it because, as Emma succinctly offered, “Would you rather do it?”

The thought of spending time alone with Regina still struck fear into most of the denizens of Storybrooke.

When Regina opened the door, Emma had to fight to not let her fluttering heart get the better of her.

Because yes, despite agreeing with the whole keeping feelings out of their playing, Emma’s feelings were cropping up, wanting more, wanting Regina as more than just her Mistress.

But she couldn’t risk letting her feelings be known. She’d rather just keep going like this, getting to experience this with Regina while staying silent, rather than speaking up and probably losing Regina forever.

“Good, you’re on time, I trust you ate before coming here?” Regina started as she opened the door.

Emma stepped inside, already feeling herself slipping into her sub space, and nodded. “Yep, I did.”

Regina closed the door behind her, and said, “Very well then. You can head into the basement and get into position. I’m just finishing up some things and I’ll be with you shortly. Until then, don’t move.”

Knowing the drill, Emma just demurely said, “Yes Mistress,” and made a beeline to her home for the rest of the weekend.

Once she reached the basement, Emma got undressed, making sure to fold her clothes and store them in the dresser by the door. Once she was done, she looked at the spacious room to see if Regina had left out any clues about what they’d be doing today.

But as usual, Regina did nothing beforehand. The low lights illuminated the room well enough for Emma to see everything, but created the perfect ambience while they were in a scene. She saw the four poster bed, and a motley of other furniture they could use while playing, but nothing seemed out of place, all of their toys put away.

So Emma got down to her knees, hands on her legs, head bowed, and waited.

And waited.

After waiting for a while longer, Emma realized that this clearly was a test. To see if she would move or break form.

But she refused. She would retaliate later. Not when it was clearly a trap.

And it seemed she passed, because eventually Regina walked through the door and she had nothing to say.

She heard Regina clear her throat, and Emma immediately went to grab her hair and pile it on top of her head with a hand, while she felt Regina slip a leather collar around her neck.

Once it was in place, Emma let her hair fall back down, enjoying the comfort of the collar, having missed it during the week.

And it seemed that Regina noticed Emma’s reaction, for she asked, “Getting used to the collar, my pet?”

Emma nodded. “Yes, Mistress.”

Regina hummed, moving around behind her, “And what does it make you feel?”

“It’s...comfortable, strangely enough.” Emma felt Regina’s warm hands begin to work some rope around her torso. “It makes me feel safe, like I can just be myself.”

It seemed that Regina wasn’t expecting such sincerity, for she let out the faintest ‘huh’ that Emma had ever heard. So softly, that she was certain she probably imagined it. “And what is your real self? A pet who follows orders?”

Emma gulped. “Not exactly. I mean, I am a pet, but, I’m your pet. I wouldn’t be able to do this with anyone else.”

If Regina felt that that was going too far, she didn’t say anything. She just finished making a harness of rope around Emma’s upper body, and said, “Stand up.”

Doing so, Emma was then instructed to bring her palms together behind her back, where Regina tied them together with more rope, and then she began to tie her to rope that had magically appeared from the ceiling, and began suspending her from it.

The knots were all expertly tied, tight enough that she could feel the rope around her skin, but not so much that it cut her circulation nor chafed.

Soon enough, she was fully suspended, at an angle facing the floor, her legs bent at the knees, her curiosity piqued at what Regina had in store.

She’d soon find out it was...a feather?

Emma couldn’t stop herself from the barb. “You going to tickle me into submission?”

“Perhaps.”

It was a little known fact that Emma was very ticklish. How Regina could’ve possibly surmised such a fact was beyond her, but she was sorely regretting her joke when the feather made a few sweeps at her feet, and continued upwards.

Emma contorted to move away from the offending feather as best as she could. But she was suspended from the ceiling and at Regina’s mercy. She would have to endure the tickling.

“Now tell me, who do you belong to?”

“You, Mistress,” Emma hoarsely whispered, her mind focused on the tickling.

“Louder,” Regina ordered, moving the feather to a particularly sensitive spot in the middle of Emma’s back and focusing the tip of the feather there.

Emma jerked and could barely hold on to her laughter. “You, Mistress!” she exclaimed with a gasp.

“Good.” Regina then got rid of the feather and moved behind Emma, sneaking her fingers between her legs and teasing her entrance. “Shall I continue?”

“No, Mistress.” Emma had learnt a while ago that Regina’s method of dominance involved play on words or just being outright sneaky. Such was the case with that question.

Regina was actually asking whether she should move on to another part, or stay with her current ministrations.

Obviously, horny as Emma was, she wanted Regina to stay right where she was. Not that she actually expected to orgasm now. Regina would never let her do that before Emma made her cum at least twice.

Emma was brought out of her thoughts when Regina’s fingers began playing with her clit. “Now, have you behaved this week?”

“Yes Mistress,” Emma dutifully responded. She actually had this time, still remembering last week’s spanking session. Maybe she was about to be rewarded?

Fingers began to deftly move in and out, and Emma threw her head back and closed her eyes. Was Regina actually going to grant her unspoken wish?

Not exactly. Regina managed to stop right at the edge of Emma’s orgasm, and Emma swallowed the groan she was about to vocalize, knowing that wouldn’t help her case.

“Don’t worry my pet, you’ll get your reward soon.” Regina began to undo the ropes and letting her down, biting down ever so slightly on Emma’s shoulder at one point, making Emma gasp.

Once done, Regina grabbed a leash and attached it to Emma’s collar, and led her along to the bed.

Letting go of the leash, Regina went over to the bed and lied down, allowing Emma to finally appreciate Regina’s outfit for the night. Or well, the lack thereof. She was only wearing long red boots and a short black vest that barely did a job of holding her breasts.

“You know where I want your mouth,” was all Regina said, and all she had to say.

Emma wasted no time in climbing onto the bed and hovering over Regina’s midriff before she lowered her head and began running her tongue around Regina’s pussy. First were just tentative licks, and then longer licks down Regina’s slit, before slipping further in and teasing her entrance, just as Regina had done to Emma.

That had garnered her a tug from the leash that Regina had reacquired, and she began slipping her tongue inside as far as she could, swirling her tongue around and dipping in and out.

Regina’s pussy tasted sweet and it made Emma double her efforts, wanting to taste more.

It wasn’t long before Regina’s walls began to clench, and strong hands held Emma’s head close between her legs.

When she orgasmed, Emma felt like the luckiest woman in the world, being able to make Regina come undone like that.

But she wasn’t done quite yet, so she just took a quick breath of air and then dived right back in to her feast.

Later that evening, when they were both lying in the bed in the basement, Emma felt emboldened enough to ask, “Do you ever think about taking this outside of this room?”

Regina didn’t say anything for a few moments. Emma figured that Regina was probably not interested, so she was ready to drop the subject.

She turned onto her side away from Regina, ready to sleep, when Regina said, “Is this something you’d be interested in?”

Emma stiffened. “I-if you’d want to of course. I mean, I like our games here, but sometimes I want to do more…”

Not giving anything away, Regina asked, “Like what?”

“I don’t know...doing something more domestically kinky. Like doing some errands for you, serving you dinner perhaps,” Emma tried. She hoped she wasn’t sounding too weird.

“Dinner? Miss Swan, please don’t tell me you actually would get off serving me food?” There were tones of humour in Regina’s voice.

Emma immediately scoffed. “No! But I’d look sexy as hell wearing just an apron.”

Regina thought about it for a moment. “What else would you do?”

“Well I could wear those skimpy little maid outfits. You know, just to spice it up. Not that any of this has been boring, but you know…”

Despite Emma trailing off, Regina understood. “Okay, deal. Tomorrow we can begin.”

* * *

Emma was roused from sleep with something wet on her stomach.

Then on her nipples.

She let out a groan and cracked an eye open.

And then she closed it again because she was sure she was dreaming, and she didn’t want it to stop.

Regina was currently kneeling between Emma’s legs, licking Emma’s body.

While she had been sleeping, Regina had bound Emma’s wrists to the bed posts, keeping her in position.

She opened both eyes and saw that she hadn’t been imagining it.

Regina noticed that Emma was awake, and with a smirk, she continued her ministrations with her tongue, while deft fingers began to tease her clit.

That got Emma to buck, biting her lip as she felt her entire body go into overdrive.

It was rare that Regina decided to just play with Emma, as if they were lovers who felt like being frisky.

“Good morning,” Emma breathed.

Regina hummed in response, kissing Emma’s abdomen, her fingers now moving to enter her at a torturously slow speed, making Emma’s back arch ever so slightly.

But her sweet release was not to be as Regina pulled her fingers out.

Regina then began to lick and suck at her fingers as she moved back to sit on her knees. Once she had finished, she brought her hands down to tease the inside of Emma’s thighs. “Good morning to you too. I figured this morning, I’d test your ability to follow instructions.”

Emma gulped. Regina’s tests were designed to be unbeatable. Like a few weeks ago when Regina tested Emma’s endurance by seeing how long she could last without orgasming. Emma had figured she’d pass with flying colours, but hadn’t counted on Regina masturbating and then putting a vibrator on the highest setting by Emma’s clit.

“What instructions?” Emma asked.

Regina looked coy. “I’ll leave that to be a surprise. But do you accept?”

Emma nodded. She could follow instructions.

Except when Regina held up a hood. “It’s simple. I’ll put this on your head, and without listening or reading my lips, I want you to follow my instructions. Should you misjudge, that will lead to a punishment later on.”

That made Emma gulp.

“So, ready?”

Emma nodded. “Yes Mistress.”

Regina moved to straddle Emma’s stomach, and leant forward to pull the hood over Emma’s head, encasing her world in darkness.

True to form, Emma couldn’t hear or see anything, she couldn’t even speak, so she was just lying there, waiting.

Then, she felt something enter her.

It was thick and long, and she felt Regina’s soft hands gripping her hips.

Regina was about to fuck her with a strap-on and she wouldn’t even be able to see it. The cruelty.

She felt stretched and full by the time she felt the toy was fully in her.

And then Regina began fucking her, slowly picking up speed, and Emma threw her head back. She knew she’d fail this test, but she’d be damned if she wouldn't enjoy this while she could.

She felt Regina eventually level off to fuck her hard and fast, making the whole bed shake. Soon enough she felt herself reach the edge. She would be orgasming soon.

Until she felt Regina’s hands gently squeeze her hips, and Emma just knew that Regina was telling her to not cum.

Regina continued moving in and out of her. Emma wriggled, trying to not cum.

Suddenly, Regina squeezed her hips twice, and Emma paused. Could Regina actually be allowing her to cum?

Emma threw caution into the wind and allowed her orgasm to take over her. She bucked her hips and curled her toes, throwing her head back and screaming into the fabric covering her face.

As she got down from her high, she felt Regina kiss her nipples and caress her sides.

Then she felt Regina pull out of her, and Emma began to miss that feeling. Could it be over? Had she messed up?

But no, Regina then began to lick Emma’s pussy.

And that made her raise her hips, until a firm hand on her pelvis made Emma lower them again, understanding that Regina was telling her to stay still.

Once Regina began to suck her clit, while also fucking her with her fingers, Emma was sure she’d come undone at any moment.

And she didn’t have to wait long for Regina to squeeze her left hip twice with her free hand.

Emma once again orgasmed and she felt that Regina didn’t let up with her ministrations.

Once she was finally done licking Emma, Regina removed the hood.

While Emma blinked and readjusted to her surroundings, she only had one burning question on her mind: what the flying fuck was happening?

How was it that Regina was all of a sudden so generous, and that test of hers was nothing like her other ones. What had changed?

And then Regina began to nuzzle closer to Emma’s collarbone, and then near her throat, just underneath the collar, before marking her with a hickey.

Emma let out a gasp, much to Regina’s amusement.

“So what did i do to deserve this?” Emma asked.

Regina grinned. “Let’s just say I was feeling generous. After all, you were wonderful last night, and you deserve a reward. And I’m a woman of my word.”

Emma could only grin. “Well if that’s the reward I get for behaving so well, I will become a model pet.”

Hearing Regina laugh, so light and carefree, made Emma fall for Regina even more bit by bit. “For that, I will allow you one request. Anything you want. No holds barred.”

Emma blinked. “Anything?”

“Within reason, yes, anything.”

And of course, Emma went with the first thing her lovesick mind could think of. “Kiss me.”

A beat.

“Your wish is my command,” Regina murmured before cupping Emma’s face and kissing her.

It wasn’t earth-shattering by any means, and it only lasted a moment, but Emma felt butterflies in her stomach after the kiss.

“Wow,” Emma breathed.

Regina sat up and out of the bed without a comment or so much as a look.

With a wave of her hand, Emma’s wrists were freed. “Now come on, we have some mixing up to do.”

Emma got up, still reeling from that kiss, and dutifully followed Regina upstairs and into the living room.

There, her new outfit was waiting on the couch.

“You can use the bathroom to change,” Regina dismissively said.

And Emma couldn’t be more thankful for the small reprieve. She grabbed her clothes and rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She sagged against the wooden door.

Why had she asked for Regina to kiss her? It had been a stupid, spur of the moment thing and she was sorely regretting it.

Not because she didn’t want Regina to kiss her, but because Regina’s cool reaction was gutting her.

Of course Regina didn’t feel anything for her. Apart from her comment about impeachment when they first started, Emma knew that Regina wasn’t in the market for love.

And Emma kind of sympathized with her. After the whole fiasco that had been her love life, the last thing she needed was to dive back into it. Especially not with the Saviour.

Not that Emma held any hopes that Regina cared about her in a romantic sense. Otherwise they would be more than just BDSM buddies.

A knock on the door made Emma jump and yelp.

“I am expecting you to exit this bathroom sometime today, you know,” Regina said from the other side.

Emma cleared her throat. “I’m coming!-”

“I sincerely hope not,” Regina mirthfully interrupted.

“You know what I mean,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes. Trust Regina to be the one that would make an insane amount of word puns.

Still, Emma rushed to get ready. Thankfully there were no complicated pieces. Long black silk stockings that went up to her thighs, a garter belt to keep the stockings from slipping, and high heels. From the waist up, she only had her collar.

Once she was done, Emma walked out to find Regina.

Who had also had a change of wardrobe.

A stunning, mouth-watering change of wardrobe.

She was wearing high heel sandals, a black garment that hung on her hips and barely covered her pussy, and a flimsy piece of fabric to hold in her breasts, with zippers near her nipples.

But that wasn’t what had floored Emma.

It was the collar. It wasn’t as thick as Emma’s, in fact it could be mistaken for a necklace, if it didn’t have a silver leash hanging from it.

“I’m guessing you’re enjoying the show?” Regina asked ruefully.

Emma could only close her mouth and nod dumbly.

“Now pet, where are your words?”

“Yes, Mistress, I’m enjoying this very much,” Emma said, after clearing her throat.

“Good. Now here is what I’m proposing. You want to do something more domestically kinky.”

Emma nodded.

“And I am allowing you to do that, but you have to be on your best behaviour, because when this is done, there will be two outcomes.”

Emma gulped. “Which outcomes would those be, Mistress?”

“Well I’m glad you asked. If you behave, you get to dominate me for the rest of the night. You don’t behave, and I will torment you for the rest of the day and well into the night.” Seeing Emma’s wide-eyed look, Regina’s predatory smirk widened. “You decide.”

Then she inspected Emma’s outfit and found something was missing. “Here, to complete your look.”

It was the tiniest frilly maid apron she had ever seen, one that clearly would just go around her hips. It barely covered her pelvis.

“Now, let’s get started, my little maid…” Regina said, curling her finger and beckoning Emma towards her.

* * *

By the time the sun had set, Emma was feeling thoroughly wiped by Regina’s demands. She had dusted half of the living room, acted as a footrest - while Regina’s feet would tease her relentlessly - and brought her food and drinks as if she was a revered queen. 

Not that she minded treating Regina like one, but she was bursting at the seams at the thought of getting to dominate Regina. It was a very rare happening. Emma had only been given that honour once before, and she wanted to do it again. But only if she’d…

“Focus!”

Emma readjusted the tray. Her current mission was to not spill a drop from the topped to the brim pitcher on a tray which she held in her hands.

Regina smirked. “Tired?”

“A bit,” Emma truthfully responded.

“You could set the tray down, finish this…”

Emma shook her head. “I’d much rather not disappoint you.”

“Disappoint me? Is that your actual motivation? Or do you want to have this leash in your hand?” Regina asked, grabbing the leash and swinging it around for a bit.

Emma gulped. If she told the truth, she’d be seen as horny, and lying was always out of the question with Regina. So, she told the truth. “I want to dominate you, Mistress.”

“Good, was that so hard?” Regina let her hand wander over Emma’s back, fingers barely touching her skin, but still leaving goosebumps all over. “Why don’t you go put that tray down my pet?”

And Emma gladly went to do so, and when she turned around, she found Regina sitting on a chair, holding the leash out for Emma. “I’m all yours.”

With an excitement that made her hand tremble, Emma took the leash, still half convinced she was dreaming. Regina was simultaneously making all of her dreams come true that weekend, and for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why.

But she wouldn’t look a gift horse in the mouth.

“First, start unzipping that bra of yours,” Emma started, a wicked grin growing on her face.

As both women were gearing up to have a night of fun and lots of sex, a lone figure outside was taking pictures on their cell, confident this would be the Mayor’s undoing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please recycle your cold water buckets!


	4. Of Political Conspiracies and Gaydars

Monday came around, and Regina’s day started with finding a small manilla envelope taped to the door.

She opened it to first find a pair of glossy photo prints.

The blood drained from her face.

The pictures were from yesterday, when she and Emma were playing around in the living room.

Emma had Regina’s leash in her hands, and Regina was starting to unzip her bra. One photo only showed Emma from, but the second showed her profile, meaning that no one could mistake who was in the photos.

To think that someone had been spying on them and had snapped these pictures was already angering her, but to send them to her was to add insult to injury.

With the shock, she had almost forgotten about the rest of the contents until she looked at her other hand. She unfolded a piece of paper to find a typewritten note.

**_Drop out of the race or else these photos will become public._ **

She didn’t waste any time before she sent Emma a curt text to meet her at her office and headed there herself.

* * *

When Emma arrived at Regina’s office at town hall, she was expecting plenty of things, but an irate Regina who looked 2 seconds away from arming a fireball and chucking it at her face was not one of them.

“Morning...everything okay?” Emma asked, sure as hell that the answer was no, but still unsure of what else to say.

“No, everything is not okay Sheriff, and I demand to know what the hell is the meaning of this.” Regina held out a small manilla envelope to Emma, and the latter took it, puzzled at what could be in this envelope that had upset Regina so.

“Though I’m sure you know quite well what’s in here.”

Emma frowned at the last comment, but still checked the contents out. The pictures made her eyes widen, and the note left her gaping. “What the-”

“I want to know if this is some kind of game to you,” Regina thundered, standing up and stalking over to Emma. “Because if so I will have you arrested for blackmailing.”

“Wha-” Emma felt sick to her stomach, and she took a small step back. “Wait, you think I did this?!”

“If the shoe fits…”

“What the hell Regina, how could you think that?” Emma retorted, her shock giving way to anger.

“How? How about that you randomly suggested we try to move this outside of the playroom, and then the next day I am looking at an incriminating photo of myself in fetish gear while the Saviour is scantily clad in a maid’s outfit like so; plus a note demanding I drop out of the race. Tell me what else am I supposed to think?”

“I’d think that some horny and opportunistic bastard is trying to manipulate you! Come on Regina, what could I possibly gain from sending you this? I was benefiting from our arrangement too.”

Seeming like she was taking the proverbial step back, Regina sighed and asked, “Then what do you suggest?”

Emma sighed. “That I get to the bottom of this. Someone is blackmailing you, and as Sheriff, it’s part of my job to find out who is responsible for this.”

Regina scoffed. “And pray tell, how do you plan on investigating this without letting the photos get into circulation?”

“Well fingerprinting for one. And I don’t suppose there are many places where people can print pictures on this kind of paper.”

“You’d be wrong. I don’t suppose you’ve forgotten that despite being created in the 80s, this town has developed and advanced. Many people with the right printer might be able to print them out themselves ”

“I can still canvass the town for photo developers, and lastly, check who would benefit from having you drop out of the race.”

Regina’s answer was to have a large book that held the town’s census appear in her hand. She held it out for Emma. “Take your pick.”

Emma huffed and grabbed the census before leaving, taking one of the pictures with her.

After a moment, Regina walked outside to find her sister standing outside, blinking.

It was a contested issue with the public that Zelena got a relatively light sentence for her crimes. Apart from having to attend to therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper every other night, she had to wear a magical dampening bracelet on at all times, and she wasn’t allowed to drive or go near any vehicle. On top of that, she was working for Regina as her secretary as part of a community rehabilitation project.

Technically Zelena didn’t have to work for Regina, she could be doing her rehabilitation anywhere in town, but Regina wanted to keep an eye on sister dear. Plus she figured that no one else would want to be sharing their workspace with the Wicked Witch.

Leave it to Zelena to greet her with, “So how is it that you’ve already had a meeting with our beloved Sheriff so early in the morning? Am I that late?”

Regina was not in the mood. “Perhaps if you invested in a watch you’d be able to answer _that_ question for yourself.”

Zelena made a face and rolled her eyes. “And maybe if you had invested in a sense of humour you’d realize that _that_ was a rhetorical question.”

“I need to have a talk with you,” was all Regina said before turning around and heading back into her office.

Zelena dutifully followed Regina into her office, whining, “Look, I was just joking with the rhetorical question, don’t tell me you’re going to fireball me for it.”

Regina turned around to face her sister. “What makes you think I am going to fireball you?”

Zelena nodded to Regina’s right hand which was in flames.

With a shake of her hand, Regina put out the fire in her hand. She sighed. “It’s been a long day.”

“Yes, very long, and it's only 9am. Now, tell your beloved older sister what ails you.”

Regina glared at Zelena, offering the latter the seat in front of her desk, while Regina leant in front of it. “The only reason why I’m sharing this with you is because I think you’re a prime suspect, and I need to know what the hell you’d gain from this.”

Wisely enough, Zelena held off from a snarky comment. When Regina held out a manilla envelope, she took it, and inspected the remaining image inside.

Then she let out a laugh.

“You think this is funny?” Regina gritted her teeth.

“Well, mostly the fact that you’d think I’d want to be involved in this shitshow,” Zelena gasped, trying to catch her breath, waving the photo around.

“Give me one good reason.”

“First, I don’t really care to get involved in your sex life, and secondly, my plan is to finish my sessions with Hopper sooner, rather than later, and that would definitely move me into the later camp! So there! Two reasons.”

Regina had to admit that Zelena made a good point. Now she just had to deal with the myriad of questions that were surely waiting to be asked.

“Alright, alright, you look like the cat who ate the canary, what is it?”

“Well…”

* * *

Emma meanwhile was stuck in a rut.

She couldn’t very well start to interrogate people on whether or not they’d resort to extorting Regina to drop out of the mayoral race, with illegally obtained photos of her while engaging in the private and very platonic sexual outing with Emma.

And all of this without actually using the photo, or mentioning the sexual acts.

The photos didn’t have any fingerprints, and her venture to Storybrooke’s only photo developing center didn’t provide any solutions.

“Sorry Sheriff, that part of the business is somewhat dead,” Smee said helplessly. “Most people just bought their own printers. The few that do come just want pictures of their flowers. Older folk, you know. But no one in the last 24 hours.”

Emma clicked her tongue, crossing her arms.

“Is this for a case?” Smee asked, nosy as always.

“I don’t know,” was all Emma offered.

Unfortunately, her attempts to figure it out in a day went unsuccessful, and she found herself with the reality that this blackmailer kept their word with the next day’s headline:

**MAYORAL SCANDAL AHEAD OF ELECTION**

Thankfully the picture that they included wasn’t on the front page, and the version they did show was heavily censored.

But enough was shown. Enough to give her mother a heart attack when she opened up the morning paper.

Emma was woken that day with Snow bursting into her room yelling up a storm.

She honestly didn’t hear the first few minutes of her mother’s tirade. she was just thinking about how she really had to find a place of her own.

“Whoa mom? What’s going on?” Emma rasped as Snow practically ripped the curtains trying to open them.

“That is what I’d like to know!” Snow threw the paper onto Emma’s bed, one of the infamous photos staring up at her.

Thankfully Regina’s breasts and Emma’s butt have a black rectangle over them, but it was clear who was who.

“What the hell?!” Emma feigned surprise and shock.

“I mean really Emma. You could have anyone in town. Anyone! I’d be fully supportive of her. But Regina?!”

“And do you honestly think Regina would want a thing to do with me?” Emma sarcastically responded.

“She could if she were trying to mess with me!”

In that moment, Emma was completely certain that those sessions never happen. “You do know you aren’t the center of Storybrooke’s happenings, right? You clearly can’t see that someone is trying to get Regina to quit the race by photoshopping such an incriminating and lewd photo with someone so unfathomable it’d destroy her reputation?”

That got Snow to stop and think for a bit. “So you didn’t…? With her…”

Emma took pity on her mother for not being able to complete that sentence. “No mom, I have never had sex with Regina.”

Thankfully, as Emma didn’t have any Pinocchio syndrome, her mother took her at her word.

After she ate breakfast, she went to the station, ignoring the myriad of calls and texts on her phone. She was sure some of them were from Regina demanding updates, but she couldn’t be bothered to answer.

She for the rest of the morning, she threw herself into the investigation, checking over everyone in the census, trying to find out who could possibly be responsible.

And then Mulan showed up at her office. She sat down in front of her and looked expectantly for Emma to acknowledge her.

“As you can see, I’m kinda busy, and if you’ve seen the paper, you know I’m not in the mood. So talk.”

Mulan gets down to business. “The fact that you’ve been working on what I’m assuming is the photo case for hours non-stop: is that due to the fact that you’re a determined Sheriff, or because you’re in love?”

Emma scoffed. “I’ll ignore the impertinence, but there is nothing going on between Regina and I. This is just a badly photoshopped image, and as Sheriff, I am working to catch this bastard for this little road show.”

Mulan clearly didn’t believe her. “I’d be a piss-poor cop if I didn’t see it. And I know you like Regina. I can see it in the way you look at her.”

Emma was too tired to try to outwit Mulan. “Even if I did, Regina definitely doesn’t feel the same way about me.”

“She does, my gaydar can tell.”

That got Emma to do a double-take. “How do you even know what a gaydar is?”

“Ruby told me.”

Emma shook her head. Somehow the fact that Ruby was giving lessons on 21st century queer slang did not surprise her.

“Independently of my feelings, I still need to find the asshole that did this,” Emma sighed.

“Did you try the Storybrooke Mirror?” Mulan offered.

Emma nodded. “Got an appointment with Sidney this afternoon. Meanwhile if you want to try and help me narrow down the suspect list…”

“Is this the town census?” Mulan asked, aghast.

“Yeah, but I have a hunch that the real culprit is a candidate.”

Heavy footfalls notified them that Lancelot had arrived.

“I bring gifts,” Lancelot said, waving a bag of what were probably donuts, and a cup holder with three drinks.

“You are fantastic Lance,” Mulan said, taking a drink from him.

Lancelot grinned. “I know I am. So what’re we working on?”

Emma and Mulan brought him up to speed.

Once finished, he nodded slowly. “What about the other candidates? They’d be at the top of my list.”

Emma nodded. “Yeah. I mean, some of them I’ve already discounted, like my mother. She wouldn’t resort to photoshopping Regina and I. She’d be too horrified to do it.”

Mulan added, “And I doubt Gepetto would do it, he seems too mellow for it. In fact, I don’t even know why he’s running.”

“Beats me.”

Lancelot took a look at the rest of the list of candidates. “I can’t see Aurora as resorting to such underhanded tactics. I can see the DA scheming like that though. And Jefferson too.”

He kept on looking at the list with increased horror. “Smee? Isn’t he the smelly pirate?”

Mulan and Emma nodded.

“He’s definitely a suspect. And Whale? Is this still about the mayoral race or Storybrooke’s most wanted?”

He scanned the list again. “Weren’t there eight? Apart from Regina?”

“Mary Brown dropped out,” Emma informed.

Mulan didn’t want to waste another second. “How about Emma will go to the Mirror, and meanwhile Lance and I will visit two candidates each and see what they know?”

Lancelot and Emma both agreed, and they left for their respective assignments.

* * *

 

When Emma arrived at the Mirror, all the dirty looks she got made her blood boil. Like they didn’t have a sex life of their own, she thought savagely.

Sidney walked out of his office to meet her, his hundred-watt smile fake as hell. “If it isn’t the woman of the hour! Come to do your special? I’m thinking of titling it ‘The Mayor’s Pet: By Choice or By Force?’ What do you think?”

Emma ground her teeth. “I think you need to back off before I punch you in the throat.”

“My, my Sheriff. Such violence.” Sidney’s fake smile still firmly in place. “I was under the impression you were here to discuss the relationship you and the Mayor had?”

“You thought wrong. I’m here to demand you tell me who provided you with that photo, and to let you know that you are to immediately retract such an inflaming and false article from your paper.”

Sidney let out a mirthless laugh, with a few chuckles resounding from the rest of the staff. “Oh Sheriff, I will do no such thing. Freedom of the press and all that. Plus, I protect my sources. They wished to be anonymous, and that’s how it’ll stay.”

Emma knew it was futile to argue, so she just turned around and left, holding her anger in.

Once she was far away from the Mirror, she slammed her steering wheel.

Her phone was still going off non-stop, and she finally checked it.

Well, she ignored everyone else, and instead at the increasingly irate texts Regina had sent her.

_‘Miss Swan, I trust you saw this morning’s paper?’_

_‘Miss Swan, are you going to ignore me now?’_

_‘I trust that your silence is because you are on the verge of discovering who is responsible for this, and NOT because you are ignoring me.’_

_‘As Sheriff of this town, I will remind you that the Mayor is your superior. As I am still Mayor, I demand you to answer me!’_

_‘Sheriff Swan, I am about to call your own deputies on you for your nerve!’_

_‘Emma Swan, either you answer me, or so help me, I will correct your attitude myself!’_

Rather than answer her, Emma just headed to Town Hall, figuring that she was better off facing Regina in person.

And once she got there, she had seriously underestimated Regina’s anger.

“Oh good, you’re alive! I figured you had died or something, considering you having been answering my texts!” Regina thundered when Emma walked in.

“I’m alive, just trying to find out who the culprit is,” Emma mumbled.

Regina’s nostrils flared. “And that was reason enough to keep me in the dark?”

“I figured you didn’t want to hear about how I still hadn’t found out who it was,” Emma said.

“And I imagine that you coming here is either your bold-faced attempt at an apology or that you’ve come bearing the excellent news that the bastard has been caught?”

“The former,” Emma succinctly replied.

Regina sighed. “Have you made any progress at all?”

And so Emma told her of her narrowed down list of suspects. Even if one of the candidates wasn’t directly involved, whoever it was surely was doing it under their instructions. The problem was figuring out who it was. But so far, nothing.

“I guess we’ll just have to be more careful,” Emma concluded.

“More careful with what?” Regina asked, expression blank.

Emma frowned. “You’re not seriously going to make me say it out loud, right?” At Regina’s lack of response, Emma added, “You know, our arrangement?”

Regina let out a sigh. “Sheriff, due to current events surrounding our arrangement, perhaps it’s best that we terminate this.”

“What?” Emma felt like someone was pulling the ground out from under her. “Why? We can continue this, we can just be more careful!”

“And why is it so important that we continue this?” Regina asked.

Before Emma could answer, Zelena came in.

“Sorry to interrupt ladies, but the school just called.”

Regina groaned. “Tell that puffed up principal-”

Zelena interrupted her sister. “It’s about Henry. He got into a fight.”

Emma and Regina wasted no time in heading over to the school, taking Emma’s cruiser.

The secretary was reluctant at having to allow both women in, but considering that they had to speak with the principal, she let them in, but not without giving them both dirty looks.

Both women ignored her opinionated glares, and just went to meet Henry, who was sporting one hell of a shiner, his clothes in disarray. One the other side of the principal’s door were two other kids who weren’t in much better shape, one sporting a burst lip, and the other with a bloody nose.

If it hadn’t been inappropriate, Emma would’ve felt proud of how Henry defended himself.

The principal, Mary Brown, beckoned Emma and Regina in, and had them sit in front of her desk.

“Forgive me for taking you out of your busy day, Sheriff,” Mary said as she sat down on her chair, obviously ignoring Regina.

Not that Regina was surprised, she knew she was here because she was listed as Henry’s guardian, and by law she had to call her.

“What happened?” Emma asked.

“It seems that the two boys, Lucas and Garry, began to tease Henry regarding...current events surrounding you two,” Mary attempted to tactfully explain. “He punched them, and a fight broke out.”

Regina looked sombre. “Was anyone hurt badly?”

Mary looked with disdain at Regina, debating whether or not to respond to her. She decided to curtly say, “No, just superficial wounds on the three boys.

“Anyway, I have decided to suspend all three of them for their behaviour-”

“But Henry didn’t do anything wrong!” Regina thundered.

“He was provoked!” Emma added, just as angrily.

Mary held her hands up. “I know that it’s natural to feel this way when a child is involved in such an event, but please know that this is standard procedure. Yes, Henry was provoked, but he threw the first punch, and is therefore just as responsible. He had other alternatives.”

Emma wanted to give this principal a few alternatives, but a subtle hand on Emma’s knee from Regina kept her from proceeding. So she let out a breath and asked, “How long is he suspended?”

“For a day. The other boys will be suspended for the rest of the week. I would suggest that you speak with Henry about all of this.”

Now it was Emma’s turn to hold Regina back, the latter ready to demand if she had a problem with Henry’s parenting.

But violence was averted, and Henry sullenly went with his moms, getting into the back of the cruiser without a word.

Once they were inside, Regina softly asked Emma to take them to Mifflin Street. She would get Zelena to gather her stuff to bring, but right now, she would stay with Henry.

After a few minutes of silence, Emma asked, “So Henry, what happened?”

“Ms Brown told you what happened,” Henry grumbled.

Regina could only note in wonder how similar in attitude Henry and Emma were. “She glossed over the details. What did those two boys say that made you so angry?”

“He called you two whores,” Henry responded.

Emma and Regina cringed.

“We’re sorry Henry,” Emma said. “We’re trying to figure out who did this. All we know is that they want to get Regina out of the Mayoral race.”

Henry nodded. Then he looked nervous as he asked, “But...are you guys together? I mean, I really don’t need to know the details, but are you guys dating?”

“No Henry, there is nothing going on between us. Someone just used Photoshop to create that scene,” Regina was quick to say.

Despite being partially true - the not being together part - it still hurt Emma to hear that.

Once they arrived, Regina told Henry to go take a bath, and once he was done and dressed, she would go take care of his eye.

And then she asked Emma to go inside to the study.

Regina closed the door behind her, and got right down to her questions. “Where in the world did Henry learn to throw punches? Because I sure as hell didn’t?”

Emma sighed. “We were in New York, Regina. Self-defense is kinda needed there. So I taught him a few moves.”

Regina looked like she wanted to argue, but wisely decided to stop herself. “Nonetheless, I trust that you can see why continuing this arrangement is a terrible idea. Henry is getting affected, and we can’t be so selfish as to try and power through it at his expense.”

Emma swallowed, feeling her throat dry. “Right.”

“Besides,it was just sex. It’s not like there were any feelings involved.”


	5. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, short chapter, but we're getting to the good stuff soon.
> 
> And yes, that includes more sex! But not now. Now, drama.

As Emma wasn’t doing anything in the weekend due to her arrangement being terminated, she volunteered to take the weekend shift, give her deputies a chance to have a social life.

She was trying to focus, but it was proving hard. She just couldn’t get Regina out of her mind, and her whole no feelings line.

Because she  _ did  _ have feelings, and she had hoped they’d be reciprocated. But clearly, it was unrequited.

Soon enough, the subject of her thoughts walked in.

Regina waltzed over to her office, and perched herself on the desk by Emma’s side and asked by way of greeting, “You never told me, why is it so important for you that we do this?”

“Hi to you too,” Emma grumbled. She really wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. She was hurt, and she was angry.

So she pushed her things over to the side that Regina wasn’t occupying and went to push herself closer to the table, only to be stopped by a swift heel belonging to a very determined mayor.

Emma looked down at Regina’s left heel stamped on her chair in between Emma’s legs and then back at Regina, deadpan. “Really?”

“Answer me.”

“We’re not playing,  _ Mistress _ , I don’t have to say a damn thing.” Emma angrily retorted.

And Regina didn’t like it.

Within seconds, Emma was bound to her chair, arms tied to the armrests, her torso to the chair’s back, with her familiar leather collar around her neck, and a silver chain going from the collar to Regina’s hand.

She closed her hand around the chain and tugged sharply. “I will only repeat this once more, answer me.”

Still Emma was not going down easily. “First you tell me why  _ this _ answer is so important to you, and then I’ll answer.”

“You’re not really in a position to bargain.”

“And neither are you. I have answers that you want.”

Regina sighed. “Because I don’t understand why you want to keep this going. We were both scratching an itch, so we made a mutual agreement. But with this being tossed into the limelight, our arrangement is essentially burned out, and you could very well find someone else to do this with. Someone who wouldn’t send your mother’s blood pressure through the roof.”

“And why would you be interested in Snow’s blood pressure?”

“I couldn’t care less, but I figured you would. She has been trying to set you up with any lesbian she can discover.”

“For the love of- are you actually not understanding? I  _ like you, _ Regina! Like, a lot. I figured I’d be fine just playing around with you, but I have actual feelings for you!”

Silence.

Regina had barely even blinked. It was like she was having trouble processing.

And then with a wave of her hand, Emma was freed from her bonds, and Regina was gone.


	6. #PowerDynamics

Emma had no clue so many Storybrooke residents used Twitter.

She found out after the Mayoral debate.

It was meant to be a simple affair to allow the residents of Storybrooke to hear about each candidates and the issues they would take on.

And in the beginning, that’s what it was.

Then the town was allowed to ask their questions.

“Madam Mayor! What’s the story between you and Emma Swan?”

Regina wasn’t fazed by the question. “There is no story. The Sheriff and I have a professional working relationship. We also share Henry. That’s it. There is no special power dynamics or anything of the sort.”

That sound byte made its way around town and became its own hashtag.

Hindsight was surely making Regina regret her choice of words.

Overnight, everyone had seemingly used ‘Power Dynamics’ in a tweet.

_ ‘Wow, I wonder if all the mayors and sheriffs in the country also have similar #PowerDynamics’ _

_ ‘With #powerdynamics like those, who needs friends with benefits?’ _

_ ‘That’s one hell of a “Powerdynamics, getting the Sheriff to prepare you for your eventual arrest.’ _

_ ‘But really, unless they are preparing for the mayor’s arrest, I’m pretty sure those #powerdynamics are illegal.’ _

The only good thing that that had come out of that was that Snow’s popularity fell and she was apparently considering dropping out of the race.

“And then you wonder why I think this is Regina’s doing,” Snow was grumbling at breakfast. Clearly the debate had her back to her old way of thinking.

Emma rolled her eyes. “You actually think Regina allow her image to be sullied like that just so she can get back at you? Are you actually attending your therapy sessions? Because I think Zelena’s rehabilitation is going better than yours and Regina’s.”

Deciding to just get breakfast at Granny’s, Emma left her coffee and toast untouched and left.

David, who had stayed silent until now, said, “I think Emma is right. About Regina’s image,” he clarified at seeing his wife’s glare. “She cares a lot about how she’s seen. She wouldn’t do this just to get back at you.”

“Regina is the reigning champion of overkill. She would’ve been totally capable of doing this back in the Enchanted Forest.”

David pointed at her triumphantly. “See?  _ In the Enchanted Forest _ . Regina has Henry, and I think she does see Emma as an ally. She wouldn’t drag both of their names in the mud, put Henry through that ordeal at school, just to say she got her revenge on you after all these years. And besides, what bothers you the most is the fact that Regina and Emma could be a thing.”

Snow sighed. “Perhaps. Doesn’t it bother you?”

“Look, I don’t have the same history you and Regina have. I know she was a master manipulator, but I could think of much worse candidates for Emma than a potentially redeemed Evil Queen.”

“So you think I’m overreacting?”

“I think you should talk about it with Regina.”

“And what about the elections? Stay or drop out of the race?”

David smiled. “If you truly want to bury the hatchet between the two of you, I’d drop out. Show Regina that things are changing and that you are on her side.”

And Snow got in touch with the Sheriff’s office, and got Lancelot to begin the process of letting her drop out of the race.

* * *

 

“What should I do?” Regina asked.

Staring back at her were Zelena and Guin, the latter looking relatively puzzled at being included in this conversation.

“Well, I’d tell it straight to Emma. Tell her that things changed and that this can’t go on as it is,” Zelena offered, surprisingly helpful.

“But what if people still connect the dots to find out the photos were real and not photoshopped? I don’t want my family to get hurt because of that horny bastard.”

“Then you will both have to deal with it,” Guin said. “Although it’s a private matter that no one should have found out about, it happened, and whatever is the result after you speak with Emma, it will continue to be part of your history.”

“She’s got a point,” Zelena said, impressed.

“Right, but what if she says no?” Regina asked.

Guin hummed. “From my experience with Emma, she will be receptive of your wishes. But if she doesn’t, she can’t force something to happen.”

“You’ve never met Emma Swan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I promise the next chapter will be worth the wait and the drama!


	7. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact for everyone: every other chapter spells something, can you figure out what it is?
> 
> Yes, I'm corny.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and keep those buckets handy!

When Regina texted Emma on Friday to meet her for dinner, Emma was fearing the worst.

They hadn’t spoken since that day in the Station; Regina hadn’t even looked at her during the debate.

Emma was expecting to face a restraining order. Or knowing Regina, something more dramatic.

But when Regina opened the door to her house, there were no knives being sharpened magically or the bubbling sound of a cauldron boiling.

In fact, it was just Regina in her pencil skirt and silk shirt, clearly winding down after a long day.

Okay, maybe Emma’s imagination had spiralled.

“Hey, I was surprised you had called,” Emma said with a soft smile.

Regina didn’t return the smile, or even meet her eyes; she merely nodded and said, “Yes, well, Henry called earlier letting me know that he was going to be staying over with a friend to finish working on their science project, and I am left with entirely too much food.”

Never one to miss an opportunity to put her foot in her mouth, Emma asked, “You can’t put it in the fridge?”

Regina opened and closed her mouth again. “If you’d prefer to leave…”

“No!” Emma was quick to react, making Regina flinch in surprise. “What I mean is...I didn’t figure you’d want to talk after...you know.”

Regina cleared her throat. She then realized that they were still on the doorway, with Emma outside on her porch.

“My apologies, please come on in,” Regina offered, stepping aside.

Emma went in, shrugging off her famous red leather jacket and hanging it up on a coat hanger.

Once they were inside and the door was closed, Regina led them over towards the kitchen. Only then did she respond to Emma’s comment, and met her eyes. “I actually wanted to speak to you regarding that very thing. It’s why I invited you here.”

Emma nodded somberly. “Right. Look, can we just forget that I said anything?”

Regina looked surprised. “You didn’t mean what you said?”

“No, well I mean yes..I mean, I don’t want things to change.” Emma leant against the kitchen island across from Regina and sighed.

“Well I’m sorry to break it to you Emma, but this does change things. Completely.”

And Emma’s heart sank. She had been rejected enough times in her life to know what was coming.

“We can’t keep our current arrangement after this,” Regina said.

Emma swallowed hard. She had at least been expecting to hear the bad news after dinner. Not that she’d have been able to eat with the suspenseful news hanging over her head.

She had apparently been so into her thoughts that she hadn’t realized that Regina had stepped towards Emma, placing one hand on Emma’s shoulder, and another to raise Emma’s chin gently. “Still with me?”

And it was such a soft gesture and so intimate, that Emma’s heart skipped a beat. She was looking at Regina’s eyes, and she saw so many feelings: fear, worry, hope, and…

Regina moved forward to gingerly kiss Emma on the lips, as if she was afraid to do the wrong thing.

It only lasted a second before Regina stepped back, but Emma surged forward to bring Regina closer to her again and kissed her soundly.

Regina briefly yelped in surprise before she melted into the kiss, her entire body leaning against Emma’s, cupping her face as Emma hugged her waist.

It would be their third kiss that would be filled with fireworks. Neither Emma nor Regina wanted it to end, enjoying the taste of each other’s lips and it made Emma weak at the knees.

Once they paused for air, Emma let out a laugh. “You could have been less dramatic about it.”

“I wasn’t being dramatic!” Regina huffed. “I was being honest.”

“Yeah, by starting with the whole this can’t keep going as it is,” Emma teased.

“Well it can’t! If you recall, we had a part about no kissing? That is obviously gone.”

Emma hummed. “Touche.”

“Now shut up and kiss me,” Regina whispered.

“Make me, Mistress.”

* * *

 

They barely managed to keep their hands to themselves during dinner. They sat basically glued to one another at the dinner table, feeding each other, and trading pecks here and there.

And once dinner was finished, Regina offered Emma her hand. “Come on.”

Emma took the offered hand, and smiled. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.”

Their destination was Regina’s bedroom, and Emma felt shocked. This area had been off-limits from the get-go, that she was floored. Things were really changing.

Regina tugged on her arm, and pulled Emma to her. She spun them around and pinned Emma to the wall right outside her bedroom.

Emma gasped as Regina began to kiss her neck, hands wandering beneath her shirt, hiking it up.

She felt Regina’s hot breath, and she knew the other woman was smirking. “Feeling needy?”

“Very much.” Emma felt her chest heave.

“Good. You’ll need that stamina of yours, my swan,” Regina murmured, biting particularly hard, getting Emma to splay her hands against the wall. As if that would help her stay upright.

When Regina pushed her thigh between Emma’s legs, Emma felt that she was in heaven. She began to rub herself against Regina’s leg, pushing the skirt further up.

Regina moved away from her ministrations on Emma’s neck to push the t-shirt up and throw it away. She undid her bra, and grinned. “Much better.”

Emma gasped as Regina began to lick and suck her breasts, and she felt Regina pull herself ever so closer against Emma, rubbing herself against Emma’s right leg, her own leg still lodged between Emma’s.

Regina’s hands now began to wander down Emma’s sides and towards her jeans, unbuttoning them, while Emma used this opportunity to begin unbuttoning Regina’s silk shirt.

“Planning on borrowing this again?” Regina asked, going to look up at her.

Emma could only laugh, too hot and bothered to respond to the quip. How Regina kept her composure was beyond her.

Regina allowed Emma to finish removing her shirt, and divested of her own bra. And then she began to step towards her bedroom backwards, biting her lip, unzipping her skirt and letting it drop to the floor by the door, before finally shucking off her panties, leaving her entirely naked in front of Emma.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Aren’t you going to join me?”

Suffice it to say that Emma nearly tripped over her jeans trying to get them off, together with her panties.

Regina could only watch in amusement, before pulling Emma to her and kissing her soundly again.

Emma took this opportunity to demonstrate her strength by picking Regina up and wrapping her legs around Emma’s waist, before carrying them over to Regina’s bed, falling down on it without any ceremony.

Regina laughed. “You are the epitome of suave.”

“You know it,” Emma grinned.

“That was sarcasm, my dearest,” Regina said, stroking Emma’s hair.

“And yet you like me,” Emma added.

“That I do,” Regina said. “Very much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Free refills on the buckets?


	8. Election Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My knowledge of law is limited, and if such a law as the one described below actually exists, I'll be actually surprised.
> 
> Anyway! The end is here! The part where I wrap everything in a nice little bow.
> 
> And I advise to keep the buckets handy one last time.

When Regina woke up, she found herself witnessing Emma hurriedly trying to collect her clothes while also speaking on the phone with someone.

“Where’s the fire?” Regina groggily said.

“I’ll be there in a bit Mulan, just see what you can find out. Maybe try calling Ruby? Maybe she can smell something.” After Emma hung up, she turned to Regina. “Sorry for the rush. Someone broke into the Station.”

Regina sat up. “Was anyone hurt? Anything taken?”

Emma shook her head. “Thankfully not. But the voting urns are there. And with today being election day, it wouldn’t surprise me if someone was trying to sabotage the voting.”

“Great,” Regina sighed. She pulled the covers from herself. “Would you be able to stay for breakfast?”

“Not really. I have to be at the station ASAP.”

“At least let me make you coffee?” Regina offered.

Emma nodded. “I could wait for coffee.”

Regina got up from her bed and immediately called her magic to dress her in a pair of comfy pyjamas.

“Oh come on!” Emma whined. “Why can’t my magic do that?”

“Because you still need practise. But here,” Regina snapped her fingers and Emma’s clothes were all gathered in her hands.

Emma’s smile turned to a frown. “And here I was hoping you’d dress me.”

“Oh no, believe me, the only thing I enjoy is undressing you.”

Emma’s face turning beet red was all Regina needed before she cackled and headed downstairs, letting Emma change in private.

* * *

 

After Emma had changed and downed the coffee - “How did you not burn your tongue? Or your throat?” - she made her way to the door, Regina beside her.

“Let me know what you find, okay?” Regina said, as Emma put on her jacket.

“Sure, I’ll make sure to actually respond to your texts,” Emma said with a grin.

“Yes, please do. And maybe you can come over for dinner again tonight? And we can tell Henry that we’re dating?” Regina asked.

Emma smiled widely. “I’d love that.”

They shared a swift kiss, before Emma went to open the door.

Only to find about a dozen photographers on the other side.

“Sheriff! Over here!”

“Is this a walk of shame?”

“Sheriff, were the pictures real then?”

“Madam Mayor! Any words?”

Emma just put her arm in front of her face to shield herself from the flashes.

But Regina was incensed. “I would recommend everyone here scurries away before I have the good Sheriff here arrest every single one of you for trespassing on private property!”

None of the photographers moved. In fact, they parted to allow none other than Sidney to walk forward. “Now, now Madam Mayor, you wouldn’t want to alienate your already small voter base with such talk of violence, would you?”

Regina pursed her lips. “I could care less about that right now. What I do want, is you and your lackeys off my property.”

Sidney clicked his tongue. “Oh we can leave, now that we have quite a few photos that are worth more than a thousand words each.”

“What photos?” Emma asked, holding up her badge. “By the laws of Storybrooke, any photos or recordings done on private property needs the express permission of the owner of the property before any lawful photos or recordings are taken. Therefore, as I know for a fact that Regina hasn’t given any of you clowns permission, I am confiscating each recording device that any of you hold, and that includes cameras, voice recorders, and cell-phones.”

Sidney was infuriated. “You can’t do this!”

Emma waved the badge she was still holding. “This thing says I can. Now cough it up Glass.”

And he did. All of the Storybrooke Mirror staff were deprived of their technological devices by the time they were allowed to go.

Regina grabbed the devices Emma held. “You go check out the break-in, I’ll delete any photos or recordings I find, okay?”

Emma nodded, giving Regina a quick peck on the cheek. “Thanks!”

* * *

 

By the time that Emma had reached the Station, Lancelot and Mulan had catalogued everything, and they had determined that nothing had been stolen.

Emma looked at the electronic voting urns. “Any chance this was meant to meddle with the machines?”

Lancelot shrugged. “We’d have to open them and find out, and we don’t have the key.”

Emma hummed. “Right, I’ll go grab it. Did Ruby find anything?”

As Emma went to grab her keys, she heard Mulan say, “Nope. Apparently someone dumped a bunch of air freshener here. Not sure if that was a joke on the Station’s cleanliness or if they were using that to mask their scent.”

“Probably the latter,” Emma said. “Now, let’s go check out those urns.”

Across town, Regina was checking the devices, when she found something in one of the cellphones.

She was about to call Emma when she was beaten to the punch. She answered the phone with a smile. “You read my mind, I was just about to call you.”

“Miss me that much?” Emma asked, and Regina just knew that Emma was smirking.

“Keep that attitude up and I’ll show you snarky,” Regina said. “Anyway, I found something on one of the cell-phones. You?”

“I did too. The urns. They were filled up with someone’s name.”

Regina cursed. “Now what?”

“Now, we make a trap.”

* * *

 

And so, with the help of Emma’s deputies, Henry (who had been brought up to speed), Zelena, and Guin, Emma and Regina set up their trap.

They watched as the voters went to the urns and voted, all the while working through the details in their plan.

When it was time, they went over to Town Hall.

Mulan and Lancelot went over to the urns to do a count of the votes, while Emma and Regina got ready to present the mayorship.

Mulan and Lancelot sent Emma a text, which she related to Regina.

With just a nod, Regina walked out of Town Hall and towards where seats and a stage had been set up for the presentation.

Emma followed behind, building up the drama as Lancelot and Mulan rushed over towards Emma and stopping her from reaching the podium, pretending to have an enormous drama on their hands.

They added gestures, and furrowed their brows.

Regina, from the podium, pretended to clear her throat. “Sheriff? Is there a problem?”

Emma kept her face impassive as she made her way to the stage. “Actually, yes. We have a tie.”

Murmurs rose through the crowd.

Addressing the crowd, Emma said, “Ladies and gentlemen, it’s true. We have a tie on our hands.”

“Who is it!” Someone yelled.

“The tie is between Regina, and Smee.”

The crowd rose up in shock and confusion.

Emma held her hands up to get everyone to settle down. “Please, everyone. I know this is confusing, but we will be doing a recount to make sure-”

“This is bullshit!”

“Language please!” Lancelot yelled out. “There are children present.”

Someone created a scuffle as he was trying to get out of his seat. With the lights, they couldn’t see who it was, but then he made himself present. Sidney.

“I demand to see the numbers! I cannot believe a word of this!”

Emma blinked. “Why? Because you helped orchestrate this plan?”

Sidney spluttered. “What? I have no idea what you’re trying to insinuate!”

Mulan stepped up, crossing her arms. “It’s called voter fraud. It’s what you and your buddies did last night when you sneaked into the Storybrooke Police Station to feed the machines a bunch of times with a write-in candidate.”

“That’s preposterous!” Sidney yelled out, as Lancelot brought out his pair of handcuffs. “I demand an explanation!”

“Sure.” Emma made her way to the podium with a shit-eating grin. “Ladies and gentlemen, for the past week or so, a political conspiracy had been building. It started with a photo.

“That photo was an attempt to discredit Regina for being a social deviant. But the photos did nothing to reduce Regina’s numbers. So our trio hatched a plan.

“Oh yes, it’s a trio, for Sidney did not work alone! He was in cahoots with the other mayoral candidate: Smee! Come on up here man, you deserve the spotlight too.” Emma was looking like she was having too much fun pulling the curtain back on this.

Mulan jumped down from the podium to grab Smee by one of his arms and dragged him up to stand beside Sidney, also cuffed.

“Excellent. Now, we wouldn’t have ever figured this plan out if it hadn’t been for Sidney recording this little meeting on his phone, for security reasons apparently. In it, they detail a nefarious plan to try and control Storybrooke with their secretive master. And we also wouldn’t have found about the fact that Sidney recorded this if he hadn’t showed up this morning to take illegal photos of Regina and I, while I was leaving Regina’s place.

“Because, photos or not, Regina and I are dating!” Shocked gasps rang out through the area, and Emma was sure her mother had had a small fainting spell. The dramatics of that woman, Emma thought.

“Anyway, we confiscated his phone, found the pictures, found the recordings, and found out the plan!”

“The original plan had been to get Smee elected, have him resign, and name his successor as someone who has been hiding from Storybrooke for the past month or so. So give a big hand to King Arthur! The mad King of Camelot!”

Sparse applause rang out when nothing happened, and then Guin and Zelena showed up, holding a bunch of ropes that held Arthur.

“Insolent fools!” Arthur spat, once he was brought to stand beside his co-conspirators. “I would rule this land and take my lady back!”

Guin rolled her eyes. “Your lady doesn’t exist anymore.”

Arthur spun to face Lancelot. “Coward!”

Lancelot wasn’t having any of it. “Just shut up already. You lost.”

Emma cleared her throat. “Yes they did. This was actually a ploy to get the show going, and to arrest this trio of villains. Now, your actual Mayor for the next four years is actually Regina Mills, reprising her role once again.”

The applause was firmer now, as Regina and Emma shook hands.

And then Regina threw caution into the wind and hugged Emma tightly, to enthusiastic whoops and cheers, before they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

 

“Where did we leave off last time, my pet?”

“I believe you were fucking my brains out.”

“Right. And why did I stop?”

“Because you needed to kiss me.”

Laughter rang out.

“It was very important!”

“I’m sure, but you’re leaving me on a precarious edge here.”

“Patience, my little pet, otherwise I won’t allow you to cum for the rest of the night.”

A huff.

Emma removed the blindfold covering Regina’s eyes. “Are you going to behave or am I going to have to teach you some manners?”

Regina bit her lip. “How about both?”

“Needy, aren’t you?” Emma asked.

“Because you’re not?” Regina retorted.

For her efforts, Emma pinched Regina’s clit, making her yell out. “It’s not proper for a pet to sass back like that, you know?”

“Can’t say I have much practise with that,” Regina responded.

“You always need to have the last word, huh? This should remedy that,” Emma brought her fingers, coated already in Regina’s juices, up to Regina’s mouth. “Clean them.”

Regina opened her mouth and took Emma’s fingers, sucking and licking them.

With her other hand, Emma continued to fuck Regina, using her thumb to stimulate her clit. “Now, are you going to behave?”

Regina managed to nod, and hummed just in case it wasn’t clear.

“Excellent. Now, cum for me, my pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was that! Hope the fic was enjoyable and had a good mix of smut and plot to make it interesting!
> 
> I also wrote another fic for the Supernova called Silvertongue, check it out if you're interested!
> 
> Lastly, please go support all the other SQSN writers and artists! They spent months creating the fics and art you're currently enjoying, and it'll mean the world to them if you'd give them your support via comments.
> 
> And as an added incentive, the SQSupernova team's got a contest for commenters, and you can find out more info and the rules [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns).


End file.
